


Happiness is just a click away

by FeatherQuill



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee just wants Richard to take a picture of him. Really, it´s not that complicated, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is just a click away

**Author's Note:**

> That happens when I see something like [this](https://twitter.com/leepace/status/758047764710354945) \- Hope you enjoy anyways ;)

There is a distant shuffle and Lee lazily opens his eyes from his place in the hammock he has occupied for himself. It is way too hot to move much, but he investigates when there is cursing. His face stretches into a smile.

“What´s the matter Rich? Not used to taking pictures anymore? You know, you could post a few as well. I wouldn´t mind. Course, you would have to be naked as well , just so I got something to stare at when you´re not around.”

He has the cheek to waggle his eyebrows and Richard has half the mind to flip him off before clearing his throat. 

“I am very well up to date, thank you very much. It´s your bloody fault anyways. Just keep looking at me and you might never get to see me naked again.”

Lee titters while Richard rubs gingerly at his bruised backside and stares accusingly at him from where he fell down on said backside after losing his balancing atop Lees thighs in the hammock that was barely large enough to hold them both without being acrobatic. That makes him blush a bit and he quickly casts that train of thought away for a later occasion. Lee notices none the less, sitting up.

“That, my friend is an empty threat.”

Richard just stands to his full height, crossing his arms across his chest and trying not to let the twitching of his lips give him away, he really does but Lee makes it just that much harder. It has been so long since they have found time to go on a holiday together that he wants to make every second count, no matter how cheesy that sounds and how much their mutual friends would cringe if they would hear him utter something like that. 

“Wouldn´t be so sure about that, Pace.”

He gripes for good measure, still fiddling with Lees phone before a sly look crawls onto his face. 

“What?”  
Lee does not like that cunning look on Richard when it doesn´t involve scented candles and a freshly made up bed, he wasn´t ashamed to admit that.

“You know, you´re right. I haven´t really taken the time of honing my photographic skills but I _do_ remember the last time I did. You know, when you were moping around down with the flu?”

Now, for all his arrogant thinking of having the upper hand Lee realizes that Richard could find something incriminating on his phone after all. Like silly pictures of him in bunny slippers that were not for the world to see but would just do fine when they drove up to the farm and visited his parents again - or worse, Richards parents. He would never live that down. Just for the fun of it Richard strikes a thoughtful pose

“You wouldn´t.”

Lee says breathless, shooting from the hammock and nearly tripping in his haste but Richard catches him around the waist, chuckling into his neck.

“Course I wouldn´t. Don´t be daft. It´s just so much fun to tease you, you know.” 

And Richard loves to tease the other man, has loved doing so in the last few years and will never get tired of it. Like every other couple they have their ups and downs and sometimes there is yelling and fighting over who will need to take the trash out but that is normal. They both live for the normal things right now, without cameras being shoved permanently into their faces and people screaming at them without regard of if they are tired or not. 

Not that they both don´t love their jobs but sometimes a break is needed. Like now. Far away from the world of movie making, city noises and the sun shining down on them. Gently but firm Richard pushes Lee until he is reclining back into the hammock again and he is focusing on the task at hand.  
Namely that Lee has yet again wrapped him around his little finger , no matter what he wants, he will always get it with that easy smile of his. 

“I am waiting.”

Lee singsongs and finally Richard nods and lets the phone fall into the pile of clothes they have discarded not only because of the weather but also because they have found a pool in close quarters from the hammock they don´t even think of giving up for the next hours or days and Richard is fine with that. Lee, is too. 

“Can we get back to being lazy fucks now that you got your wish?”

Lee blinks up into the sun, grins toothily and rubs their noses together when Richard has finally succeeded in wriggling as close as it gets next to him in the tiny space. It´s a feast for such tall men and they won´t be able to stay in that position but they will take what they can from their sparse vacation time. They exchange loving kisses like silly teenagers but that is also okay because there is nobody for miles around to spy on them or disturb them in any other way. Pulling away, Richard squints.

“Are you happy?”

Lee smiles again ,that lazy content smile Richard fell in love with back in New Zealand and like back then he feels the nervous flutter in his stomach awaiting the answer. Lee says nothing for a while , just interlaces their fingers and grins.

“I am happy as long as you are happy, babe.”

He says in that honey sweet voice and Richard chuckles, commenting that they are two sappy bastards for good measure to which Lee only responds with another soft laugh.  
Yeah, he is happy - _they_ are happy and the rest of the world including twitter can wait for all he cares as long as they can live in their little bubble for a while longer.


End file.
